Forbidden
by BreathSlowAndHeavy
Summary: Rory's loyalties lay with amy, but where does his heart lay?


"Doctor we can't... Amy... She's not out for long" but the doctor pushes Rory's words away. Knowing he craves this as much as himself. He grabs Rory pushes him against the door and forces his lips against Rory's.

He fights; of course he fights the Doctor. His heart is supposed to lie in the arms of the red head, but the time lord knows better, and doesn't Rory know it. He gives in, along the doctor's tongue to wrestle his own, fighting its way, exploring his mouth. Taking in every taste he can.

This isn't the first this has happened, oh no. The first had been awkward and uncomfortable. They had nearly been caught.

The doctor tries to get his hands in any other place on Rory but he won't allow it. His heart lies with the Doctor but his loyalties lie with Amy. This only makes the Doctor to want Rory more. He compromises and raises his hands instead of lowering them, running his hands through his hair, knowing this will cause Rory to do the same, the Doctor knows he can take advantage. Rory follows suit and raises his hands, savagely running his hands through the long hair of the Doctors, and oh how the Doctor responds. His hands working quicker than expected, rush down to the buttons of Rory's shirt and near tear it off, ripping a few stitches in the process, this however only causes Rory to give in even further, tilting his head up hinting where he wants the doctors lips, not on his own. The doctor picks up on this and works his mouth on the neck, which he knows will let him get anything he wants from this man.

This mortal man and the time lord entwisted together against the kitchen door. The doctor works his way down the body of the man letting his tongue and teeth do most the work, biting at the skin. The breathing of both men quickens, the pulses raise. It's too far gone now to stop. They want more of each other. The kissing starts up again. More ferocious this time. There's no pattern or timing or rhythm to it. This is pure lust. The hands or Rory tugging at the long hair that coats the head of the Doctor, while the Doctors hands work over his body. Rory takes one hand away from the hair and removes the shirt- the bow tie proves a problem, it always does. No matter what the Doctor says, bow ties will never be cool, but sexy...

The shirts are ripped off, in a heap on the floor, the hands, both sets, working on each other's belts, determined to do this quickly. They know they haven't got long. The belts are removed quickly, and the trousers dropped, not removed but dropped.

They can feel their boners touch through the clothes. The surprise catches them both, much the same as it did last time, but passes much quicker. The grab each other, removed the boxers (typical of the doctor to be wearing duck boxers). Rory takes control and turns them round, pushing the Doctor up against the door, and starts working on him, his hand working quickly. The Doctor shocked doesn't stop him, but can't stop moaning his name... he wants Rory; he wants Rory to take him in his mouth and have him whole.

This is a wonder that the Doctor will never understand, how Rory knows this and works his way down without every removing his hand. He takes the Doctor in his mouth fully, and starts sucking. So hard that he has to be bruising the roof of his mouth, the Doctor wants to return the favour tries to pull Rory back up, but they just end up on the floor, still being worked on in Rory's mouth. The Doctor can feel the tension the building. He can feel himself reaching the end. The risk of being caught at any moment, and watching Rory take him like this. Rory knows his close to edge. He can feel the doctor's body quiver and shake, and the muscles tensing and relaxing quickly. He can hear his breathing quicken, short sharp uneven breaths. He's nearly there, he's going to, and he's reached the edge...

They both hear the door unlock. They freeze and separate, the Doctor not quite Cumming.

"Rory hunny, I got you some more of that chocolate you like."

Quickly they dress rushing, but the state they're both in, there's only one other excuse.

The doctor turns round and hit's Rory in the face, causing a mini scrap. Amy walks in...

" both of you stop it now!" she pulls them apart, both of them breathing heavily, Rory not quite understanding what happened, not quite until he's preparing for bed and the Doctor walks in, holds him from behind and returns the favour, kissing him everywhere he can.


End file.
